


Room 422

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Aaron loves the way Bryan expresses his feelings for him without saying a word.
Relationships: Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Room 422

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all get in our time machines and go back to the night of March 11th, 2014. Bryan visits Aaron at the "Need for Speed" screening after party and there's a bunch of adorable pictures taken. I have a lot of feelings about those pics and had to express them. You're welcome.
> 
> The pics in question: https://lizwontcry.tumblr.com/post/627261473513717760/bryancranston-bryan-cranston-and-aaron-paul
> 
> As always, no disrespect to Aaron and Bryan and their wives. This is fictional and meant to be taken as such.

Aaron feels truly blessed tonight. It's a huge event for him, and he's in the company of all his castmates and many good friends. So many people have shown up for the "Need for Speed" screening after party, and he greets them all with enthusiasm and cheer. It's his first big leading role post-Breaking Bad and Aaron couldn't be more pleased with both the good buzz about the movie and the turn-out of the party.

There's just one person missing.

Aaron is laughing with Imogen about something stupid when he feels those big familiar hands on his shoulders. He literally stops talking mid-sentence and spins around quickly to see Bryan grinning at him. Bryan's hair is literally as white as the first snow in winter and Aaron can't help but touch his head and giggle about it.

"You made it! My god, your hair!" Aaron says as they embrace. "Wow. That is really intense!"

Bryan laughs. "I know. I look like my grandpa." Bryan came straight from his play "All the Way" to the after party. He wasn't sure he'd make it but he promised he would try; it was important to him to show Aaron his support. And Bryan always keeps his promises. 

"Well, you're definitely the sexiest grandpa I know," Aaron says, and Bryan laughs again. He gives Aaron his patented "thumb hug," with his hands on his face and thumb on his cheek. Aaron has desperately missed this move of Bryan's, and he knows his smile is probably so big, it's embarrassing.

"Thanks for coming, man. Your support means so much to me." Bryan claps him on the back, and Aaron sees that Imogen is basically frozen and gazing at Bryan with her huge blue eyes, apparently unable to speak. It suddenly occurs to Aaron that although this is an industry party where people aren't easily impressed, well, everyone is _very_ interested in Aaron's guest. He kind of forgot the two of them were on one of the biggest and most acclaimed shows ever less than a year ago. The photographer buzzing around them hasn't forgotten, though. 

Aaron tries to remember his manners. "Oh, Bryan, this is Imogen. Imogen, this is--"

"Do shut up, Aaron. Everyone knows who this is," Imogen says, finally coming out of her trance and shaking Bryan's hand. "Very nice to meet you. Aaron never stops talking about you. It's actually quite charming."

Aaron pats Imogen on the shoulder. "Thank you, my friend." Aaron nods to his table near the back of the patio. "Want to sit down for a minute?"

"Yeah, let's do that," Bryan says. Aaron kisses Imogen on the cheek and he makes his way into the crowd of whispering and awed onlookers, Bryan's hand on Aaron's back, steering him through. 

When they sit down, Bryan takes off his coat and says, "We seem to be attracting quite a bit of attention."

"Right? Have they never seen a huge cable TV star before or something?" Aaron jokes. Bryan laughs and puts his hand on Aaron's knee, gripping it slightly. Aaron has certainly also missed all the little touches and endearments the two shared so often on the set. He missed other things, too. 

They chat about "All the Way," which is a huge endeavor for Bryan; he questioned all his life choices when he realized how much dialogue he'd have to memorize for the part of Lyndon B. Johnson. Aaron didn't hear from him for weeks when he holed himself up in his house and learned it from top to bottom. Aaron's excited about seeing the play in a few days. He loves to watch Bryan perform the craft he loves so much. Well, he loves watching Bryan do anything, if he's honest with himself.

"The movie is fantastic, Aaron. You should be really proud of it." He beams at Aaron, and Aaron feels his temperature rise about five degrees. It's a chilly night in New York City but he's suddenly feeling rather warm.

"It's no Broadway play or anything but I like it," Aaron says. It's just a silly action movie but Aaron had so much fun making it, and the good reviews are the cherry on top.

"You'll get there. When I was your age I was still clawing my way through the industry." He takes Aaron's hand and smiles at him. "This movie is going to open a lot of doors. I'm so excited to watch all of it happen for you."

Bryan does that thing. That thing he does that always, no matter how many times he does it, sends a tiny shockwave through Aaron's soul. He slightly rubs his thumb over Aaron's hand, so soft that Aaron can barely feel it. But, oh, he feels it. He always feels it. And Bryan knows it, too.

"You want to get out of here?" Aaron asks, a catch in his voice. 

Bryan chuckles, but he knows what Aaron is asking, and he wants it just as bad.

"I don't want to take you away from your own party," Bryan says, his voice low and dark. 

"Come on, just for a second." He leans in to whisper in Bryan's ear. "I need to taste you again."

Bryan just nods. They are definitely on the same page.

He looks around for the photographer and sees him taking a million pictures of Imogen, who is laughing and posing and being her generally beautfiful self. He grabs Bryan's hand and they walk to the back entrance of the hotel, where there's a dark hallway leading to the kitchen.

Aaron doesn't waste any time--he pushes Bryan against the wall and leans in to kiss him. There's nothing particularly organized about it--their lips crash into each other like they're trying to audition for the "Need for Speed" sequel. It's been four months since they've last seen each other--practically the longest they've gone in almost seven years--and the wait to kiss Bryan again has been excruciating. 

"I've missed you so much," Aaron says in between kisses. "We gotta figure something else out, man. This not seeing each other shit is overrated."

Bryan puts his warm hand on Aaron's cheek and Aaron leans into it. He looks at Aaron fondly and moves in to kiss him more sensually than the free-for-all they were just experiencing. He works Aaron's mouth open and slides his tongue in softly. Aaron moans a little because, fuck, it's been so long and this feels so good. 

Aaron loves the way Bryan expresses his feelings for him without saying a word. The way he reaches under Aaron's leather jacket and holds him closely, one strong hand on Aaron's back. The way he kisses his lips, his neck, his eyelids, his forehead. The way he would leave a mark on his throat if they didn't have to be in public for a couple of days. 

"I missed you, too. I find myself thinking about you in the oddest of moments. You have certainly made a huge impression on my life, Aaron. And I hope you always will."

Aaron's heart doesn't literally melt, but he definitely feels like he's having some kind of cardiac event. Bryan is rarely so emotional--or if he is, he doesn't often put it into words like this. So Aaron moves closer and kisses him again. Bryan grabs the back of his head and their lips write the most sensual symphony of their lives. 

Bryan comes up for air and Aaron sighs. He hates when the kissing stops.

"You need to get back to your party. But I already checked into the hotel. Room 422."

"That is the best news I've heard all day," Aaron says, feeling the heat spread through his body again. "You'll wait up for me?"

"I won't be able to sleep without you," Bryan murmurs, and Aaron can't help it--he kisses the guy again. Now they're devouring each other again and it's more like a drummer crashing the cymbals instead of a beautiful violin melody, but it's all the same sexy, exciting music as always.

He wants more--he wants to slowly undress Bryan and taste him all over, he wants to watch Bryan close his dark eyes in ecstasy as Aaron brings him to the brink. And now he'll get to do just that--as soon as this party being held essentially in his honor is over.

"I'll see you soon," Aaron says. He grabs Bryan's bulge just for good measure, and is pleased to note how hard he is. Bryan groans a little.

"You better," Bryan says. They kiss one last time--a kiss that makes a promise of better things to come--and Aaron watches as Bryan walks away, disappearing into the dark hallway.

Aaron makes his way back to the party, where Rami and Dominic are holding court and telling a story about one of the cars they absolutely wrecked during the shooting of the movie. Everyone is laughing and drinking and having a good time. 

And all Aaron can think about is the man who's waiting for him in room 422.


End file.
